Cutting Ties
by JeanieMD
Summary: There are ties between rookies and training officers, between lovers, between best friends. Sometimes it's hard to keep everything all neat and tidy.
1. Chapter 1

**Cutting ties**

In the time-honoured tradition of 15, as Frank Best phrased it, the actual cutting of their uniform ties with scissors symbolized the rookies' "new and improved" status. It was usually the training officers who did the honours for their rookies, so Andy watched as Noelle cut Traci's tie, Oliver cut Dov and Chris loose, and then to her surprise she saw Sam, grinning at Gail and snipping her tie. She wondered why that was – Sam had never trained Gail, had he? – but then Frank was standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

Frank handed Andy the scissors and she cut off her own tie. Sam was standing by, waiting to shake her hand.

There was nothing unusual in the fact that everyone gathered at The Penny after shift, but there was an air of celebration as the rookies – no longer rookies – congratulated each other on having made it through to become full-fledged police officers. Dov, Chris and Andy were observing as Traci threw dart after dart into the very centre of the dartboard, and then announced her departure. Andy noticed that Traci and Jerry exchanged just a few words before her friend headed out the door – alone. She saw Dov and Oliver deep in conversation, and then redirected her attention to the darts game where Chris was taking his turn.

Sam had headed for a stool at the bar. He was followed closely by Gail, who perched beside him, inquiring perkily, "OK, so any preferences?"

"No, ladies' choice."

"Tequila!" she squealed, and Sam enthusiastically responded, "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

When Luke finally arrived he looked around until he located Andy with her friends at the dartboard. He went straight to her side, to congratulate her with a hug and a kiss, then took her with him to the bar to order some drinks. Gail watched Sam, whose attention was now focused on the couple at the other end of the bar.

"Are you OK?" she asked softly.

Sam turned to look at her. "Yup, great. You?"

Gail looked across the bar where Andy was leaning against Luke. With a small smile she asked, "Can we get some air?

Sam looked at her a bit curiously. "Sure. Sure." He stood up and pulled a couple of bills out of his wallet, leaving them on the bar. With a quick glance at Andy and Luke, and a half-smile in their direction, he pushed open the door.

Andy was surprised to see Gail following Sam out the door, the two of them chatting away. She frowned, remembering something Gail had once said about Sam: "He'd be anybody's type." Was he _Gail's_ type? Wasn't Gail more interested in guys she could boss around, like Diaz? What was happening? She watched until the door closed behind them, and as Luke pulled her along with him she checked once more, but the doorway was empty.

Outside the bar Gail smiled flirtatiously at Sam. "So, where would you like to go?" she asked.

Sam looked surprised. "I thought you just wanted to get some fresh air," he stated. "Did you want to leave now?"

Gail raised her eyebrows. "Well," she drawled, "I thought that maybe we could find something more – ah, interesting…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Sam's frown.

"I wasn't really planning to leave yet," he began, but Gail interrupted before he could go any farther.

"Sure, no, that's OK," she blurted. "I didn't mean…I was just getting so warm in there. I should probably be getting home anyway."

"Do you need a ride?" Sam asked politely.

"No, I'll just grab a cab. Say good-bye for me when you go back inside."

"Will do," Sam replied.

"Sir, are you involved – I mean, is that why you don't want…are you and…"

"Peck," Sam interjected, "you don't really want to ask that question, do you?" He smiled benignly as he looked directly into Gail's eyes.

"Well, I guess it isn't really any of my business, but…"

"That's right, I'm pretty sure that the answer to whatever you were going to ask me is none of your business. But I do appreciate your interest," he concluded with a grin. "Now, did you change your mind about me giving you a ride home, or did you want me to call you a cab?"

"A - a cab is fine," Gail stammered. "You go back in and enjoy yourself. Officer Shaw must be wondering what happened to you."

"That's OK," Sam replied. "I don't wanna leave you out here on your own. You can never be too careful. I'll wait with you."

"You're really a lot nicer than you act at work, aren't you?" Gail remarked. Then, realizing what she had just said out loud, she laughed. "Maybe that tequila was a bad idea! Forget I said anything, OK?"

"No, that's fine," Sam chuckled. "I actually am a lot nicer. Which is why I won't remind you of this conversation at work tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Gail said with uncharacteristic meekness, and hit speed dial on her phone to call the cab. They stood in silence for the few minutes it took to arrive, and Sam ushered Gail into the back seat and waved as it pulled out of the parking lot.

When he went back inside The Penny he went straight to the table where Oliver and Jerry were sitting. They were squabbling over some past poker game, and both looked relieved when he joined them.

"Where've you been?" demanded Oliver.

"I just saw Peck into a cab. I think she may have had a li-i-t-tle too much tequila," Sam replied. "I didn't think that she should be out in the parking lot by herself while she waited."

"Huh," commented Jerry. "McNally was asking where you and Peck had gone, so I thought maybe you two were heading off together."

"Me and Peck?" scoffed Sam. "Do you really see me going after Peck? Even if she didn't come with white-shirt parents and that Guns and Gangs brother, she is most definitely not my type.

"Ha! I've heard you say that about every girl any of us have ever asked you about," Oliver chimed in. "I thought you had actually found someone interesting recently."

"Nope," Sam shook his head. "Nobody interesting."

"OK, I must be mistaken," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Now that we've settled that, when did you want to get together for another poker night? And I think it's your turn."

"Whenever you like, pal. One of the advantages of being footloose and fancy-free, unlike you two. When will Traci and Zoe be willing to let you come out to play?" Sam slapped Oliver on the shoulder as he got up from the table. "I'll be right back," he announced as he headed for the back hall where the washrooms were.

When he came out a few minutes later he was surprised to find Andy leaning against the wall. "Did you need something, McNally?"

"Oh!" she said, looking startled. "I thought you left – I mean, I saw you leave with Gail."

"I wasn't _leaving_ with her, I was escorting her to get a cab." Sam was watching Andy's face closely. She was looking stressed.

"Where's Callaghan?" he asked casually. "You two aren't celebrating tonight?"

"Celebrating what?" Andy shot back.

"Ah, your being cut loose, or isn't that a big deal?"

"Of course it's a big deal. I thought you meant – oh, never mind. Luke had to go back to 15 for a few minutes to check on a case he's working on, but he'll be right back," Andy said, unable to disguise the note of doubt in her voice.

"Sure he will," Sam concurred. "This is a big night for you – he wouldn't just abandon you."

"Of course not," Andy muttered.

Sam patted her on the shoulder and he headed back to his buddies. Andy watched him go, wondering why the thought of him with Gail bothered her so much. It didn't matter to her – not at all – who Sam Swarek might be socializing with. Andy was perfectly happy with Luke. Luke was so nice and dependable and easy to get along with. Unlike her training officer, who was bossy and opinionated and who enjoyed getting his rookie all flustered.

Andy walked slowly back to the table where Dov and Chris were trying to make Traci choose which one of them was more attractive to women. They were considerably deflated when Traci let them know that she didn't find either one of them attractive in that sense, she thought they were more on the cute side, like puppies. The boys were very indignant, and left in a huff just as Andy arrived.

"What's that look for?" Traci demanded. "You look like someone just stole your best friend. But no, that's not possible, because here I am! Seriously though, is something wrong?"

"Does the rule about T.O.s and rookies extend to the whole current group of rookies, or just the one a T.O. is actually training?" Andy asked casually, trying to seem merely curious in general, not asking about any specific training officer.

"Pretty sure that it means all rookies are off limits to all T.O.s," Traci replied thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You know what, my beer's warm. I'm gonna get another one – do you want one?"

"Sure," Traci said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"That's OK, I'll be right back." Andy made her way between the crowded tables, and squeezed herself into the only space at the bar. "Can I get two more beers please, Liam?" she called.

"Coming right up," Liam called as he delivered a tray of shooters to the other end of the bar. Andy was waiting patiently when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back, and warm breath in her ear.

"Looking for me, McNally?" Sam drawled over her shoulder. She shivered a little, with goosebumps popping up along her arms and the back of her neck, cold now that Sam had moved around to face her.

"What? No! I'm just getting me and Traci some cold beers. Why would I be looking for you?" she demanded.

"Just thought you might need a lift or something. I haven't seen Callaghan come back yet."

"He'll be back," Andy began, just as her cell phone started buzzing.

Sam tried to get a glimpse of the screen. "Who's calling you at this time of night?"

Andy's face fell as her call display lit up: Luke. "Hi! Where are you?" she half-whispered into the phone. She listened, and ended the call without saying anything more.

"Is he waiting for you outside?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"No. He can't come back right now, maybe not for a couple of hours."

"Here you go, officer – two nice cold beers," Liam announced as he set the bottles down in front of Andy. "You guys enjoy them."

"Oh, they're not for me and – I mean, I was getting them for me and Traci. See, she's right over there at that table." Andy was pointing across the room when she realized that the busy bartender was already off to serve other customers.

"Take it easy, McNally," Sam chuckled. "I don't think he really cares."

"Right. Of course. Well, I gotta take Traci her beer."

"See ya later. Let me know if you want to leave before Callaghan shows up."

"No, that's OK. Traci has her car. She'll give me a ride."

"Okey-doke," said Sam as he headed towards the table where Oliver and Jerry were waiting for him.

"Thank you," Traci said as she took her beer. "What were you and Swarek talking about over there? You looked kinda upset."

"No, it was nothing. Luke called to say he can't get back to pick me up for a couple of hours."

"That's pretty late – I can give you a ride," Traci offered.

"Thanks. Yeah, I think I actually would like to head home after I finish this."

"Sure, I was just about ready to leave myself."

They sat in silence, drinking their beer and apparently lost in thought. Traci was trying to remember if she had told her mother she didn't need her to babysit on the weekend because she wouldn't be going out with Jerry. Andy's thoughts had returned to the memory of Sam holding the door open for Gail, laughing at something she had said to him. Guiding her through the doorway with his hand on the small of her back. Andy wondered why that bothered her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Cutting Ties chapter 2

Flashback #1

Five rookies in a noisy bar, hands cuffed behind their backs, their challenge: to get out of those handcuffs any way they can; winner drinks for free.

Gail Peck looked around at the other four. _I'm gonna win this. Dov and Chris, not a problem. Nash, same. McNally – wait, how the hell did she do that? I could never get my hands around and under my feet like that. I am_ not _gonna lose to McNally._ Gail looked around the room. _There's Steve. Thank God!_ Gail made a beeline for the new arrival. "I happen to know my brother has an extra key. Gimme the key."

Steve was used to Gail's requests for help. Well, not actual requests – demands would be a better word. The easiest choice was simply to do what she wanted. Much less fuss. Steve gave her the key, she unlocked the cuffs and screamed in triumph.

Declared the winner, Gail prepared to bask in the glow of her achievement (having already conveniently forgotten Steve's role). But her fellow rookies were settling down at a table – _they could have waited for me_ \- and Gail overheard Chris saying to Andy, "You were robbed." _Robbed, shmobbed. Anything goes, right?_ She, Gail, knew how to win. If those guys didn't like her methods, too bad.

Flashback #2

Everybody was at The Penny, winding down after shift. Gail was at the bar next to Sam Swarek. Her voice was a little breathy as she spoke. "So, is it normal to feel scared when you're making your first arrest? I just felt so alone, you know."

Sam frowned a little, looking thoughtful, and took another drink. There really wasn't any answer to that.

A while later, as the evening was winding down, Gail noticed Swarek leaving – and McNally following him. _What's that about?_ Gail got up and headed after them.

Out in the parking lot they were having some kind of serious discussion, but Gail couldn't hear what they were saying. They shook hands, and Swarek didn't let go. He said something, and tugged McNally a little closer. She was laughing at him. _Ooh, they're gonna…no, she stopped and backed away. Huh._ Gail expected Swarek to get mad, but they continued talking for a bit, and then Swarek got into his car and drove off. McNally stood and watched him go. _She's got a look on her face like she's not sure she made the right decision. I'm gonna keep an eye on this and see what develops._

Flashback #3

Gail and Andy stood at the window, watching for the guy with the ammunition to show up. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to pump Andy for a little more information on her relationship – or not – with Swarek.

"You dating anyone these days?"

Andy gave Gail a sideways glance. "Um, nope. You?"

"It's just that you and Swarek seem kind of friendly."

"Hm?"

"I'm not saying that he's not adorable, in a sort of bossy, rough-trade kind of way, but just be careful. I mean, that's all. He's your training officer and you're a rookie. It's kind of a no-no. It's actually a rule," Gail persisted.

Andy scoffed. "Yeah, well it doesn't need to be. He's not my type."

Gail reacted immediately. "Oh shut up! He'd be anybody's type."

"Well OK, he's all yours," Andy laughed, and this interesting conversation was cut short by the arrival of the suspect's car. But Gail filed away the bits of useful information she had ferreted out: McNally might not be dating Swarek, but there was definitely something there and Gail was 99.9% sure that the "he's all yours" comment was less than sincere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Someone has pointed out to me that I more or less left this one dangling; to be honest I forgot about it. I'm not sure it needs to go any farther than this, but it was always my intention to add something of a conclusion.**

 **Flashback #4**

Jerry tried to calm the woman whose home had been invaded, but she insisted that she could not be left alone until her husband got home.

"OK, OK, Officer McNally can stay with you," offered Sam.

Gail spoke up immediately. "Well, armed B & E is a two-officer minimum."

"Fine, Nash can stay with McNally," Sam suggested as he headed for the squad car.

"Well, can I get a ride back with you, sir, because Officer Shaw has gone back to the barn," Gail asked Sam.

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed.

Gail took a quick peek at Andy to see her reaction. As she opened the passenger-side door she looked again, a triumphant little smile on her face. She was still watching as Andy and Tracy followed the victim back into her house. _And that is how it's done_ , she thought to herself as they left the driveway. _I have no interest in hanging out with a housewife and her baby. There is much more potential in driving around with T.O. Swarek. And McNally's reaction was just the icing on the cake._

 **Present**

As the last of those memories flashed through her mind, Andy realized that that Sam was far more important to her than just a training officer. _That's why it bothers me to see him leave with Gail,_ she thought with rising panic. _It's him I count on more than anyone else._

Thinking back over the past months Andy was shocked at Sam's importance in her life. His reprimands stung the most, his praise meant the most, made her happy and bashful at the same time. Her day didn't feel complete unless she had talked with him, laughed with him, even argued with him. Andy was puzzled. She was Luke's girlfriend, so why did Sam Swarek play such a prominent role in her life?


End file.
